The Guitar
by TheMeepyFreak
Summary: Gabe actually cares... That is a shocker! (I do not own GLC.) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**The Guitar**

 **By The Meepy Freak**

"Stop it Mom!"

I rounded the corner to pause outside the kitchen door. Every argument between Mom and Gabe was a war zone nobody wanted to get between. I had the pleasure of being in that position a couple of times, and each time was disastrous. However, that did not mean that their fights were not entertaining to overhear.

"Gabe," Mom stated with the tone she uses to talk to me when I do something stupid, "I do not get what the big deal is."

"I already had this conversation with Dad," Gabe grumbled in reply. "I do not get why you guys care so much."

"Because you care!" Mom's voice resembled the one she used when talking to Charlie. I could just imagine Mom squishing Gabe's cheeks as if he were a baby.

"Mom!" Gabe's voice was muffled. Mom was _definitely_ squishing Gabe's cheeks. "I am not a baby! I am 12 years old!"

Groaning, I started to leave the scene. This was not one of Mom and Gabe's arguments. It was just Mom babying Gabe and Gabe protesting even if he was little. I saw _that_ every day without hiding behind the kitchen door. I would rather go down to the basement to play on the new guitar Charlie got me for my birthday. Even if Charlie was only 2 years old, she really knew what I wanted. It was freaky, but now I know who to ask for birthday presents. Sure, Teddy was also a fine gift giver, but honestly, a _journal_. Teddy really needed to up her game.

"Just do not tell PJ," I heard Gabe say.

Don't tell me what? Now, I just had to eavesdrop, or as Mom says, accidently overhear as I was coincidently walking by really slowly. Plus, it was about me anyway, so it could not really be 'eavesdropping'.

"PJ deserves to know," Mom replies. "He's probably already suspected it since he knows Charlie cannot give proper gifts yet."

Charlie cannot? What? She gave me an awesome gift for my birthday! There was no way that was fake, unless somebody put it in Charlie's name. That would be lying though, and lying is wrong.

"Mom," Gabe chuckled a bit, "this is PJ we are talking about."

Well, he was not mistaken…

"Whatever," Mom sighed, obviously tired of the conversation, "I just do not know why you do not want PJ to know that you gave him the guitar for his birthday?"

Gabe gave me the guitar. _Gabe?_ He was literally the worst gift giver in the family though. I cannot even count how many times Gabe gave me stuff I already owned as a present. Even with other people, he gifts them either something he thinks they need (like how he gave Teddy Pimple Cream for her 13th birthday) or something he wants and will end up using (like the stream of video games he gave to Charlie or Teddy occasionally). There was no way that Gabe- my younger brother- would give me or really anyone a great gift they loved.

"Just…" Gabe stopped midsentence, probably realising that he did not want to lengthen the conversation even more than he had to.

"I am going to my room to do homework... That's right. Homework."

I could literally hear Mom's eyes roll. Everybody knew that Gabe never did homework until the last moment if he did it at all. Dad always told Gabe that if he actually put effort into school, he could probably have better grades than Teddy. Gabe just did not care though. All he ever cared about were his various pranks and the video games he is addicted to. That is another reason why Gabe could not be the one who gave me the guitar. There was no way he could put that much effort to benefit another, especially me who he tricks _all_ the time.

Gabe's footsteps got increasingly louder as he got closer to the door. I panicked. I needed to get out of here, so I did the first thing I thought of. I ran to my room well ahead of Gabe and jumped onto my bed closing the door behind me. As I turned on my bed, Gabe marched into the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to sound innocent and normal.

"Nothing," Gabe replied smoothly. "Mom just needs to know how to mind her own business."

It always amazed me how Gabe could tell the truth without telling the full truth. He did lie often though like when he put Charlie's name on the guitar. I guess we all did lie at times though, including me.

"How about a round of video games?" Gabe suggested. I _knew_ that there was no way he would be doing his homework. He would _never_ finish his homework; though, how much homework do you get in 6th grade anyway?

"Don't you have homework?" I voiced my thoughts out loud.

"I will do it!" Gabe insisted. "Plus, when did you become Mom?"

My eyes widened. There was no way I was becoming Mom. I mean, I did just purposely overhear a conversation that was not meant for my ears, and I asked Gabe about his homework… Oh god, I was becoming Mom!

"Give me the controller," I told Gabe. I had to become myself again and fast, even if it did mean losing a ton of games to my little brother.

Gabe gave the controller and turned on the game. He was setting up the game to two players when he asked, "What have you been doing?"

"I was downstairs- no upstairs doing- doing nothing," I breathed out sheepishly.

Gabe's glare made me cringe, "PJ, you are a terrible liar. What did you really do?"

I was only bad because I was guilty and caught off guard!

"I heard what you and Mom were talking about," I whispered.

Gabe paused the game and stared at me, his eyes wide, "What?!"

"I heard what you-"

"Never mind," Gabe rubbed his face. "I heard you the first time."

Why did you ask me to repeat then?

"Thank you," I smiled, "for the guitar."

"It was nothing," Gabe mumbled. His tone suggested that he was grumpy and annoyed that I brought up the topic. However, I knew that he just was not used to this type of attention. Usually, when Gabe was noticed, it was for his mischief. This was the complete opposite.

I bit my lip unsatisfied with his response, "I mean it Gabe."

He raised his eyes up in a glare, "…and I meant it when I said 'It was nothing' PJ!"

"Gabe-"

"Stop it!" Gabe yelled out in exasperation. "First, it was Dad. Then, Teddy _and_ Mom confronted me."

"Teddy? Gabe-"

"Now, you want to talk to me. Who is next? Charlie?"

"Gabe!"

"What?!"

"Look at me."

I put my hand underneath his chin and lifted his face. His eyes were filled with tears that threatened to fall, and I suddenly gulped at the intensity. He looked so young, _way_ smaller than 12 years old. I could not help but think that this was the baby I had held for a few seconds in my arms as a 5 (almost 6) year old. This was the toddler who would pull my hair with a cheeky grin on his face. This was the boy who would climb into my bed because he had nightmares. This was my younger brother.

"PJ?"

I shuddered at the softness of his high-pitched voice, "Gabe?"

"What is wrong with you- the entire family?" he started. "I do one thing, and everybody is acting berserk. If I knew, I would not have done it!"

"Maybe," I grinned, "but I think that you still would have because deep inside that thick exterior, you love us."

Gabe bit his lip in frustration, though his eyes still contained tears that refused to come out.

I sighed, "I just wanted you to know that I loved you too."

"Stop being a sap," he grumbled. His face twisted into an angry expression, but his eyes still betrayed him.

I could not help it. I encircled my only brother in a tight hug. His face reached my lower chest, and I could feel his slow breathing on my skin. I often complained about being the eldest, but I would never replace this for the world. I wanted to be in this position forever, but I knew it would not last. Gabe was too stubborn of a person, and he would hate me after this. So, I pulled out slowly.

To my surprise, Gabe clung onto my shirt a bit. He had tears streaming down his face, making my shirt a little damp. It reminded me of when he was 8, and he came to me for comfort. Afterwards, I was always the dumb and emotional big brother he despised. I was only ever the target of his pranks.

As I swooped in for another hug (Despite my lack of knowledge, I knew how to comfort somebody- especially my younger siblings.), Gabe stopped me and looked up into my eyes. The pure sadness made my heart break.

"Why are you being like this? I am always so mean to you," Gabe let out a few sniffles. "I just did one good thing, and everyone was shocked. I am a terrible person. How can you be so nice? I-"

Looking at his distraught composure, I could not let him continue hating on himself. As an elder sibling, hearing my confident younger brother doubt himself made me feel even worse.

I take a deep breath, mentally storing this moment in my mind, "It is because you are my baby brother."

For once, he did not try to deny it.


End file.
